It all Started Two Days before Christmas
by JB Rose
Summary: It was one hell of a year. Two days before Christmas my world got turned round. Now I find myself with two mates both that are dangerous and hungry... Jasper/Bella Peter/Bella J/B/P and J/P


** Buon Natale!, ¡Feliz Navidad!, Joyeux Noël! or in plain English Merry Christmas and for those that don't cerebrate it have a good holidays. Stay safe and be merry and thank you all for your support and reviews**

**_It all Start Two Days before Christmas._**

I knew it was going to be one of those days when I woke up to the dark clouds of a snow storm. Sitting up in my newish bed at the Cullen's, I glared at the weather outside and wished for once that it was sunny. I didn't care that we were only two days away from Christmas, I wanted sunshine.

Sighing, I had to decide whether or not to get out of bed. The past couple of months had been hell for me and the Cullen's. It started with me not being fast enough to stop Edward from being torn apart by the Volturi guard. A week later, Charlie was killed by a teenage drunk driver on his way home from La Push. Billy, of course, found an excuse to blame me for it, causing me to inform him that he wasn't allowed to come to the funeral and I wanted nothing to do with the Pack ever again. It had taken me two months to get over that, and when I was finally ready to face the world again, Alice dropped her bombshell on us. She explained that Jasper and she weren't soul mates and that it wasn't fair to anyone involved for them to live a lie, so off she went.

The whole house was a mess for a while as Jasper shut down. It wasn't until a month ago when Peter turned up and slapped him across the face and had a long talk with him, did the spark return in his eyes. Jasper had even taken to humming as he filled the air with happiness and love, which after I asked, Rose explained to me he had never done that before. Anyway, back to Peter. Once he had dealt with Jasper, he explained how he had lost his mate Charlotte when they were attacked by a group of shape shifters, while they were traveling through Central America. After mourning her loss, he came to find the only 'family' he had left, Jasper. After hearing his story, I did what Em calls a typical Bella thing and hugged him, causing the whole family to suddenly become very tense as he hugged me back. Once Carlisle had pulled me away so I was wrapped safely in Esme's arms, Peter explained that he would like to try the whole living off animal's thing, which caused Carlisle to break out one of his disarming smiles.

It turned out that Peter has a gift. After trying to explain it to us for hours, he broke it down to its finest form; he knew stuff, not like Alice who could actually see actual events depending on some ones choice, he just knew certain things before they were going to happen.

Oh yes, Alice, my dear sister. Even though she no longer lived with us, she would contact us by phone daily to talk, and to let us know how her quest was going. It was during one of her daily phone calls Peter informed her that she no longer had to worry about Jasper, and that he had everything under control. Later on that day, I overheard Jasper and Peter talking about their mate. It was that day that I decided it was time for me to move out. I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme, nor any of the other family members that were left, needed the constant reminder of how I had not only failed them but my father as well. I had spent the last few weeks looking at small apartments in Vancouver while I was at work. I had enough of my own money, thanks to Charlie leaving me everything, and the money I had saved up, that I didn't have to rely on the Cullen's for a loan. I hadn't informed anyone I was doing this, not because I was hiding it from them, but because I wanted to make sure I was fully set up before I did.

Sighing to myself, I decided that I did in fact have to get out of bed so I could start looking on the net. I was just getting up when two loud growls filled the air, causing me to shiver. One would swear by now that after the last couple of months I wouldn't be nervous. But despite what everyone believed, I did have personal survival skills, and at the moment they were telling me to run and hide. This didn't help me much, as a second later Peter and Jasper flew into my room with murderess glares. It was at that moment I noticed Jasper was holding the newspapers I had stashed under the seat in my truck. Oh shit. Peter locked the door before he turned around and leaned against it, as Jasper threw the papers into my lap and glared at me.

"Isabella, will you please explain to us why both Peter and Alice both saw you leaving us?"

I knew it was taking every inch of him to start yelling. I ducked my head so I was looking at the papers that were spread across the bed, other than at either of them, as I answered.

"Because I am. It's about time I got out of everyone's hair. I'm also positive that Carlisle and Esme don't want the constant reminder of why their first son died. I have managed to destroy this family more than once now. It's not like I don't have any money. I mean Charlie left me everything, and I have money saved up."

I could tell Jasper was about to say something when the door was thrown open, causing Peter to go flying into the wall, as Esme rushed through the door and swept me up into her arms dry sobbing. Carlisle, Rose, and Em followed, all looking at me with sadness in their eyes. Carlisle joined us on the bed and wrapped his arms around us both, before he started to speak.

"Bella my dear, we don't blame you for Edwards death. You did everything you could to stop it. It wasn't you fault that Charlie died. It was an accident caused by someone who should have known better. As for you destroying this family, you haven't. Are you listening to me? You are our daughter, and have been ever since you entered our lives. You moving out would only cause this family pain."

Much to my shame I started to cry, causing Esme to pull me into her body more and rock me back and forth. I couldn't do anything right, could I? All I do is hurt people.

I suddenly found myself being taken away from Esme, as Rose and Em wrapped their arms around me. Ever since I lost Charlie, Rose and I had started to form a weird kind of bond. The day Alice left we became out right sisters.

"Dad's right Bells, you belong here with us. Who else am I going to protect when it comes to boys? I mean come on, your one beautiful girl, and I happen to know most of the male population of Forks is pining after you."

I couldn't help but give Rose a watery smile, as she hit Em across the back of the head and Carlisle, Peter, and Jasper all growled at his comment. Esme glided over to us and pulled me back into her arms, before addressing the room.

"Enough. I'm sure Bella won't be leaving us anytime soon. Now, since it's only two days until Christmas, why don't we get a tree and do some shopping."

Everyone nodded and one by one left my room. Esme stayed behind and shook her head as she looked at the damage she had done to my bedroom door.

"I'll fix it later. For now love you can go and get washed and dressed in Carlisle's and my room. I'll have breakfast ready when you're done."

Kissing her cheek, I walked into my closet and picked out a pair of jeans, thick woolen socks that Esme had knitted me, and the red shirt Alice had sent me, before grabbing a pair of knee high boots and made my way downstairs to their room. I knocked before entering, to make sure that I wasn't about to walk in on a naked Carlisle or something. A couple of weeks ago I was doing the washing and walked in on Peter coming out of the shower. I still couldn't look at him without blushing.

Once I was washed and dressed, I carefully made my way downstairs. Last time I was in a rush, I fell down the stairs, and would have ended up breaking something if Carlisle hadn't caught me. I was half way down when I suddenly felt myself being picked up and thrown over Em's shoulder, as he raced into the kitchen and dumped me onto one of the stools. Esme shot him a glare as she slid the last pancake onto a plate and placed it in front of me. I quickly ate what was in front of me and was finished as the rest of the family walked in. Jasper came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder, as Peter took up the stool next to mine flashing me a smile as I blushed red again.

"Okay, here is the plan for the day then. Since most of us don't need sleep, we thought we could do the tree tonight and shopping now. We'll be taking three cars with us so we can fit everyone in along with our shopping bags. Emmett, Jasper, if you two don't mind taking the Jeep and the truck?"

I felt Jasper nod the same time Em did, before Carlisle spoke again.

"Okay, here is how we are going to do this then. I know Esme and Rose want to spend some girls time with Bella, so while they are doing that, we will do our shopping them. After Bella has eaten lunch, we will split up again so we can do the rest of the shopping. Hopefully, without Alice being here, we can get it all done in less than four hours."

I couldn't help but shiver as I felt Jasper's laughter flow through my body. He tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body before kissing the side of my neck. I felt a small spike of desire flow through my veins, and I knew he could feel it, causing my face to flush red again.

I ended up going with Carlisle and Esme, because there wasn't room in the truck for me and I had learned my lesson being in the car while Em was driving. I still wouldn't even get in a car with him, even when he wasn't driving.

I watched as the forest flew past the windows, as Carlisle sped down the highway. It occurred to me that I had no idea where we were going shopping or what I was even going to get anyone. I soon felt my eyes close as I drift off to sleep. Long car rides always caused me to do this. The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Carlisle who handed me a bottle of water before helping me out of the car. Looking around, I noticed that we were in Seattle at one of the larger malls. The rest of the family was standing around waiting for me. With a quick reminder that we were to meet up again in an hour, Rose and Esme weaved their arms between mine, and quickly escorted me to the entrance.

Everything was going great, until ten minutes before we were to meet the boys. I was looking in an antique shop, trying to see if I could find Peter's present. During one of our getting to know each other sessions, he mentioned that he collected anything to do with ships. Turns out, like Jasper, he had fought in the civil war, but was a naval captain before he was changed. So here I was, looking through rows of glass cabinets, trying to find something that screamed Peter to me.

I had just found what I was looking for when I was suddenly pushed up against the glass, as I felt a hand creep up my stomach. I called out for help, knowing no matter what Esme or Rose would come to my help. I suddenly felt sick as I felt his erection dig into my back, and his breath fanned across my face as he spoke to me.

"I've been watching you for the last fifteen minutes. You're a little slut, you know that? In your tight little jeans showing off your ass, teasing me and every other male. Those two others you entered with have nothing on you. Your eyes say your innocent, but your body says fuck me, and that what I plan to do."

I let out a small scream as he suddenly dug his nails into my breasts, causing him to laugh. However, a second later it was him that was screaming, as Carlisle had his hand around his neck and I found myself in Esme's arms. I couldn't help but cry at the very thought of what he had planned for me. This was the second time I was almost raped by a complete stranger. The harder I cried, the more deadly Carlisle became. I didn't hear what he said or did, but I watched through tear filled eyes as Security came to take him away. Carlisle pulled me into his arms and held onto me tight as I cried. Once I had finished, Esme handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes. The owner of the shop came over to apologize, and handed me a bag filled with the gifts I had wanted to buy people. I fumbled around for my purse, only to have her stop me, saying after what just happened it was free. Esme took the bag as Carlisle nodded his head in thanks and swung me up into his arms.

It wasn't until we met up with the others in the food court, did I realize Rose wasn't anywhere near the shop during the incident. Esme quickly explained that the boys were close by when I screamed, and Rose had to stop the other three from causing more damage than good, while Carlisle dealt with the petty excuse of a human. The moment I laid eyes on the boys, I decided it was a well thought out plan. Jasper and Peter rushed over to me and pulled me out of Carlisle's arms and into theirs. Em looked liked he wanted to destroy something, and it took all of lunch to calm him down. I didn't feel like eating much, but Carlisle insisted I eat something. After this morning, none of the guys wanted me out of their eyesight, if not arms reach, so we spent the next two hours walking around as a family with Peter and Jasper holding my hands and glaring at any male that so much as glanced at me. The one time I did manage to escape them, was when I went to pick up part of Em's present that I had left at the engravers. It was an old pocket watch, and I had a bear engraved on it. Just as I had picked it up, I turned and ran into Mike, and I do mean ran into. One second I was falling, the next he had his hands on my hips and was pulling me up.

"Sorry about that Mike, you know me."

"That's cool Bella. So what you doing you here?"

I stopped myself from shuddering at his bad English before answering.

"I'm just finishing my Christmas shopping. Listen, I have to go, I have people waiting for me. Merry Christmas."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. A second later Peter and Jasper appeared, looking rather pissed off as they both glared at Mikes hand wrapped around my wrist. I watched as he turned a pale white as he dropped it. Jasper suddenly had me pulled into his side, as Peter inspected my wrist, as the rest of the family turned up. Mike slowly back away, as both Carlisle and Em shot him a glace, before running off.

"If everyone is now finished, I would like to get Bella home before anyone else thinks it's a good idea to try and hurt her." Everyone nodded and we left. I was yet again with Esme and Carlisle. However, this time Esme drove, as Carlisle slipped in the back with me and pulled me into his lap. I soon closed my eyes and let the purr of the engine send me off to sleep again.

I woke up to find myself in between Jasper and Peter, both had their arms wrapped around me so I was in a protective cage. Smiling, I buried my head further into Jasper's chest, causing him to purr as Peter wiggled his way closer. Mumbling into Jasper chest, I asked what the time was.

"Just past one in the morning sweetie, Carlisle said to let you rest after the kind of day you had. Now, if you're up for it, how would you like to come tree hunting with us?"

I couldn't help but start to giggle. Only would a vampire offer to take a girl tree hunting in the middle of the night. I stopped giggling, as I noticed both boys let out small growls. I was about to say something when the light was switched on and Em and Rose walked in. Okay Rose walked in, Em was jumping up and down like a little kid. Shaking my head at him, I let Rose pull me from Peter's and Jasper's hold and into her room, firmly closing the door behind us.

Without a word she stripped me and re-dressed me in warmer clothes, before handing me a pen and paper. I raised my eyebrow at her in question. I watched as she took them back and scribbled a note across the page, before handing it back.

_Bella, this is the only way we can talk without everyone else listening in. I need to know what your feelings are towards Jasper and Peter._

I closed my eyes and grabbed the paper back from her.

**I have no idea, Rose. Whenever I'm near them, I feel like I'm safe, that no one can hurt me. I left something out this morning when I gave my reasons for wanting to leave. I overheard Jasper and Peter talking about their mate and it hurt. I felt like I was being ripped into two, just hearing them talk about her. When she turns up, whoever she is, your family will be complete. I will just be a reminder of what was.**

I handed the paper back to Rose and watched as she read it. She started to shake her head before pulling me in for a hug.

"You silly little human. When will you get it through that head of yours that we are your family, nothing will change that. Today should have shown you that. I have never seen Carlisle get so angry over anything before, but you are his little girl. Your Esme's baby, even though she never gave birth to you, Em see's you as his little sister that needs to be protected from the world. You're my sister, we fight all the time and yet we have much in common. As for the other thing, they were talking about you. Everyone knew it from the start, that was why I wasn't happy with Edward. He never truly loved you; he just didn't want anyone else to have you."

Oh. Well that made sense I guess. Rose patted my head before pulling me out of the room and downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting. Rose let me go as I found myself wrapped up in my parent's arms. Yes, Renee and Charlie where my blood parents, but Carlisle and Esme were my true parents. Looking into Esme's eyes, I could see that I needed to make amends.

"I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to work things out mum and dad."

Esme sobbed and pulled me even closer. Carlisle leaned down and kissed my head. Of course our moment was interrupted by Em, who was bouncing up and down like a child. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he had on a woolen hat with a bobble on top, and actual mittens on. They all had pictures of bears on them.

I was whisked out of my parent's arms and into Peter and Jasper's, who finished dressing me. I found myself wearing one of Peter's trench coats that was way too large for me but was nice and warm, added to that was one of Jasper's scarfs and beanies. Esme handed me a pair of gloves that I noticed had a picture of a dove knitted into them. Once I was deemed to be able to face the cold, I was helped onto Jasper's back and we were off running. This was the first time I had done this since Edward had died, and I couldn't help but feel a little upset. Jasper must have understood what was wrong, because we suddenly stopped and I was wrapped around his chest.

"Darlin' it's okay. He was your first love; I would be worried if you didn't mourn him. Peter and I also understand that you might need to come to terms with the two of us being your mates. Just don't shut us out."

I nodded, as I nuzzled my face into his neck as he took off again after our family. When we finally stopped, Peter helped me find my feet again, and even after he let go I still fell to the ground. The whole family rushed to me as I feel backwards into the newly fallen snow. Yes, I was freezing cold but my god, I was in heaven at the moment. Riding on Jasper's back was one thing, but being able to feel every single movement when I was holding on to his chest, fuck. Rose took one look at my face and started to giggle as she worked out what my problem was. Esme soon followed, starting me off, causing the males to stand around looking at us like we were insane. Rose helped me up as Esme brushed the snow off me as best as she could. Carlisle just shook his head, before looking around and nodding to himself.

"Okay, this seems like as good a place as any. Why don't we spread out and see if we can find a tree that everyone will like, and Emmett, make sure it will actual fit inside the house."

I suddenly found myself being pulled off once again by the Esme and Rose, leaving the boys to themselves. After an hour, we still hadn't found a tree that everyone was happy with. During one of the mini arguments, I wandered off just enjoying the clear night sky for once. I had no idea how long I walked for before I was swept off my feet by Jasper. Looking behind him, I saw Peter leaning up against a tall fir tree, shaking his head.

"After the day you just had sweetie, we are not letting you out of our sight again. Now Carlisle has decided that we're going to spread out more and give this one more go, before he goes out and buys a plastic tree, and we all know how well that will go down with Esme."

I couldn't help but giggle, causing both the boys to let out a soft purr before we sprinted off in the woods again. I watched as a small snowflake landed on Jasper's neck, and without thinking I licked it off, earning a small growl from him as he pulled me closer to his body. Smiling to myself, I decided to play a little game, making sure I wasn't going to fall from his arms I raised my hand so it was cupping the side of his neck. Very slowly I started to draw little patterns of stars with my finger nail, which I then re-traced with my tongue. I suddenly found myself pinned to a tree as Jasper attacked my mouth with his as the air filled with his purring. Without thought, I wrapped my legs around his waist and wiggled my hips against his now noticeable erection, earning me a snarl.

After weeks of hiding all of my emotions, I finally dropped my barrier and flooded Jasper with all my love, lust, and desire I had for him and Peter. Jasper fell to the ground, taking me with him as he took in all of my emotions. A second later, Peter had wrapped his way around my back so I was yet again wrapped up in their strong arms, feeling fully protected for the first time in months. I gasped as Peter slowly started to kiss my neck as Jasper returned his attention to my lips covering us in a bubble of love and lust.

Oh god, I could feel my panties becoming wet just from them kissing me, I couldn't wait to see what would happen if they... No they wouldn't. Why would they? After all, I'm plain and boring, and even though I never had the chance to meet Charlotte, I bet she was breathtaking. Jasper ripped his lips away from mine and growled at me, causing me to press into Peter's chest more. I suddenly found myself laid fully down using Peter as a bed as Jasper straddled my waist.

"If I ever feel self loathing ever coming from you again Isabella, I will spank you. Didn't what happened today prove anything to you? All those men touching, glaring at, wanting what is ours. Do you hear me Isabella? You belong to us, and no one will ever change that. Now, as much as I would love to show you who you belong to right now, the rest of the family are coming, and I don't think Carlisle would be too happy if he saw you sandwiched between two very horny vampires."

Within a blink of an eye, I was standing up and I yet again found myself secure between Peter and Jasper, as the rest of the family entered my line of sight. Em had a six foot tree slung over his shoulder, and looked very happy with the world. I couldn't help but notice Rose was covered in pine needles and a look of pure bliss on her face, causing me to giggle again. I couldn't help but let out a full laugh as I noticed that my parents had the same look on their faces. Jasper pulled me into his chest before leaning down and whispering.

"If you keep laughing like that, I can't be held responsible for what Peter and I do to you next." Peter kissed my temple before pulling back and smiling at me, as Jasper licked my neck. I couldn't help but bury my head into Peter's chest as I let out a small moan. I was suddenly pulled from their grip and found myself in Carlisle's hold, as he glared my two mates.

He carefully picked me up so he was carrying me bridal style, before sprinting off back home with the rest of the family behind him. At some point I fell asleep and started dreaming of my mates.

CHRISTMAS DAY

I was woken up by Em rushing into my room and jumping up and down on my bed, yelling at me to wake up so we could do presents. I groaned as I looked at the blue light of my alarm clock, informed me it was 5 a.m. Trust Em to wake me up so early. Esme entered the room with a cup of mint hot chocolate and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry my dear, we managed to hold him off until now, if it was up to him you would have been woken up two hours ago. Rose had to drag him off hunting to stop him."

Rolling my eyes at my brother, I sat up and rubbed my eyes only to be yanked out of bed screaming, as Em grabbed me and rushed us downstairs before dumping me on the sofa. Esme followed at a more sedate pace and walked in the room just as Rose hit Em over the back of the head. Muttering I would be back, I glared at Em and shuffled to the downstairs bathroom. Once I was slightly more awake, I made my way back to my family.

Esme wrapped me up into one of the many comforters she had spread around the house this time of year, before I dumped myself into Peter's lap as Esme handed me my drink.

An hour and a half later, the room was covered in wrapping paper and everyone was having a proper look through their presents. I was still trying to get my breath back after Em hugged me a bit too hard after opening his present from me. He said it was one of the best presents he had ever received, before he went off to show Rose. I had gotten Jasper a new leather bound copy of the American Civil War and new Guitar after Em broke the last one by accident. Peter got the mobile ship that I saw at the antique shop and a copy of the top 100 sea battles of all time. Esme cried when she opened her present, it was the first one I had done. It was a painted picture of the whole family, including Edward and Alice. I had later sent a picture of Peter so he could be added. I had found an old antique frame that Rose helped me fix up so I could frame it. Rose was the easiest person to buy for, and since I had the money, I ordered her a new car left for her garage; it would be installed as soon as they re-opened. The look of glee on her face when she opened the envelope caused Jasper to start purring, causing me to giggle. Where Rose was the easiest, Carlisle was the hardest. What to get a man that has been alive over 300 years, then I found it hidden in the back of the many shops Esme and Rose had pulled me to over our shopping trip. It was a ring that had the _Eternity is nothing without hope and love,_ _and you give me both Dad _engraved into it, with little pieces of amber pressed in on either end. The look in his eyes when he read it made my eyes water. I was suddenly pulled into a giant hug as he whispered how much those words meant to him.

Taking a look over at him now he was still looking at the ring with a smile on his face. I felt a cold breath on my neck, before Jasper carefully kissed my main artery before licking it, causing me to scrunch up my nose. He knew I hated when he did that.

"You ready for your first family hunt?"

I nodded and couldn't help but grin, as Peter pulled me closer into his chest. Every year the Cullen's would go on a family hunting trip on Christmas day, and this year Carlisle asked me if I wanted to come along. He stated that as long as I was with him or safe somewhere nearby, he couldn't see why I should be left out.

As the clock struck two, Rose pulled me upstairs to get ready, with strict instructions from Carlisle that I would need to dress warmly. Half an hour later I was wrapped around my father's back, with my newly acquired Cullen crest ring shinning on my finger, running through the woods yet again. This time, however, I was excited for a whole different reason. I finally got to see my family at their most pure. Carlisle stopped the family in a small clearing and told them to meet back here once they had their fill. Jasper and Peter both came and quickly kissed my cheeks before disappearing off into the surrounding woods.

"Okay Bella, I need you to tuck your hands into your body, so they wouldn't be anywhere near my mouth. At any time, before I actually attack my meal, you can stop me and asked to be placed somewhere safe. Once I've had my first kill, however, it will be too late until I allow myself to calm down. Do you understand?"

I nodded as I wrapped my arms into my body. Esme had made me a sling out of the blanket, so I would stay warm and could still be carried during the hunt. Carlisle smiled at me before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. I shivered as a heard the feral growl leave his mouth, as he suddenly darted off to the east. I was getting used to running now, but it didn't mean that I was brave enough to keep my eyes open as we sped through the woods with me wishing I was on someone else's back, but I knew that wasn't possible. I suddenly took a deep breath as I felt Carlisle's muscles tense under me, as he suddenly leaped through the air. I heard a sickening crunch before a tearing sound entered my ears. Slowly opening my eyes, I couldn't help but feel awe. Here I was, strapped to the back of 300 year old vampire, watching him feed off a deer. Fuck, I was getting turned on.

Suddenly, a growl filled the air followed by another one, causing Carlisle to stop his hunt and growl back in return. I watched as Jasper and Peter came into my line of sight, causing Carlisle to move backwards. I couldn't help the desire that filled me as I watched my two mates stalk towards us.

"Carlisle, untie her and leave. She belongs to us, not you. She is OUR MATE."

I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth, causing the three males in the clearing to look at me. I could tell a large part of Carlisle wanted to run away with me, but another part knew if he tried, I could get hurt in the process. Slowly he knelt on the ground and untied me, letting me slide off his back before he turned around to face me. Making sure he didn't make any sudden movements that could get me hurt, he kissed my forehead before pulling back.

"Be careful my daughter. I know they won't hurt you, but please, if you need anything call. Remember your mum and I love you."

I smiled and hugged him, keeping an eye on my two mates who were slowly losing to their possessive side. Carlisle hugged me back before turning and growling at the other two males, before running off.

Slowly, they stalked towards me like I was their prey, causing me to yet again shiver as my arousal became stronger. I was suddenly hit with a wave of desire, lust, and want, causing me to become breathless. Within a blink of an eye, I was yet again in the steel cage of my mates as they attacked my neck. I couldn't control the mewling noises that left my mouth as they sucked, nibbled and licked my neck as Peter massaged my breasts while Jasper let his hands play along the waist of my jeans.

Jasper pulled back taking large breaths as he looked into my eyes.

"Darlin' we want you but not here. There is a small cottage not far from here...."

He didn't finish what he was saying as he started to attack my mouth. When I felt his tongue press against my lips begging to enter, I slowly darted my tongue out and licked his, causing him to pull me closer to his chest as he chased it back into my welcoming mouth.

Peter, having enough, ripped my mouth away from Jasper's before attacking it himself. While Jasper tasted of Sun, tobacco, and earth with a hint of peaches, Peter was the complete opposite. His taste reminded me of storms, fresh air and pine with a citrus taste combined. I was in heaven.

I moaned in protest as they both stopped what they were doing, causing both of them to smirk at me.

"Sweetie, what did Jasper say? We are not about to take your innocence in the middle of the fucking woods with a dead deer just feet from you. That can wait until you're like us. Now, I think I better carry you, as I do believe our dear Jazz is having enough problems keeping from jumping the pair of us as it is."

Jazz smirked, before reaching out and attacking Peter's lips, causing me to moan out loud. Fuck, if this wasn't the hottest thing I had ever seen. Without warning, I found myself running through the forest with Jasper slightly in the lead, as Peter allowed one of his hands to crease the side of my breast. Every now and then, Jasper would stop and suddenly launch himself on one of us before running off again. By the time we had actually got to the cottage, I was ready to scream in frustration, and by the look on Peter's face I wasn't the only one.

As soon as we were through the door Peter spun me around so I was pinned to the wall, as he tore my clothing off me not caring that I had nothing to wear for our return trip. Jasper chose this time do the same thing to Peter's and his clothing before Peter spun me around so I was pinned between them once again with my back to his chest.

I gasped as Jasper dropped to his knees in front of us and kissed my belly button, as Peter attacked my neck as he pinched and pulled my breasts, causing my pleasure to rise even more. Without warning Jasper pulled my legs so they were over his shoulders, as he buried his head in between my legs and started to lap up my juices, causing me to scream out his name in pleasure as Peter took this moment to reattach himself to my mouth.

I could feel every little movement Jasper made from the way his tongue licked and teased my clit, to his two fingers he slid in and out of my opening, always hitting that one spot inside of me that caused me to moan into Peter's mouth as he picked up speed. Soon, I started to feel this build up in my stomach like I was about to explode. Peter removed his mouth from mine as he watched Jasper drink me.

"You have no idea how I envy him right at this moment. Him being able to taste you like that, being able to feel every emotion that you feel straight, without having it mixed with mine and his. Fuck, I can almost taste you from here. Do you know what we have planned for you our dear little Isabella? We are going to make you scream all night. We are going to make love to you, then we are going to fuck you until you can't take anymore. Then we are going to take it in turns, licking you out over and over again."

Jasper's purr filled the room as he picked up speed, and without warning, the bubble that was growing in me burst. Once the white light had faded and I could see once again, I couldn't help but let out a moan as Peter had dragged Jasper up by his hair and was licking his face clean, as his fingers remained pumping in and out of me. Both of the boys stopped what they were doing and yet again smirked at me, before Jasper took me in his arms and kissed me lightly.

"Darlin', I think we better move this to the bedroom. I don't want you to get splinters anywhere you shouldn't. As it is, Carlisle is ready to kill us for defiling his angel of a daughter."

I shivered in delight as he walked us towards the bedroom, with Peter following. I couldn't help but look down and notice how big he was. Yes, a large part of me was scared, but I knew that Jasper and Peter would be careful not to hurt me. I watched with fascination as Peter wrapped his hand around his penis and started to pump it up and down, flicking his thumb over the pre-cum that pooled over the top of its head. I reached down and took Jasper's in my hand and followed Peter's movements, as Jasper started to growl.

"Fuck Isabella, don't stop."

Jasper laid us down on the bed so we were on our sides as I continued to watch Peter's movements. I watched as a tiny drop landed on Jasper's shoulder, and before I could stop myself I licked it off, earning me a growl from both of the boys.

I suddenly found myself on my back with Peter hover over me as he licked and sucked his way down to my folds, as Jasper positioned himself so he was straddled just under my breasts.

"Darlin', if you're willing to, I would like to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours as Peter licks you out again. Will you allow it?"

Only Jasper would be a gentle man in the middle of sex, but as I had never done anything like this before, I was a bit worried. Mistaking my emotions, he started to climb off me, before I leaned up and licked the pre-cum off the tip, causing him to let out a small growl.

"I didn't say no Major, now did I? I've never done this before. I was worried I wouldn't be able to please you."

Jasper leaned down and kissed me before pulling back, so I was looking into his eyes, as Peter leaned back so he was on his shins, looking at me over Jazz's shoulder.

"Darlin', we know you're new to this, so there is nothing to worry about. In fact, you're giving us the best gift ever."

I nodded as he said this, and was surrounded by a bubble of love, thanks to Jasper reflecting our emotions. Peter, however, was frowning, causing me to start to worry again. Jasper followed my eyes and raised his eyebrow in question.

"I was thinking that this might be better if you were sitting up and I was under her. That way our weight won't be on her body in case of accidents."

Jasper smirked, and without me even blinking, everyone was shifted around. All I'm going to say on the matter was, I'm going to be very happy the day I get changed. I was also getting tired of all the talking, and decided that I had better get things back on track again.

Slowly, I ran my hands down Jasper chest, followed by my lips. Going by instinct, I circled my tongue around his nipple, before biting down on it, causing him to growl and hold my head. I brushed my hand down to his abs to the thin line of blonde hair I'd noticed earlier. Pulling my head back a bit, so he knew that I wished to move, I licked my way down his chest before leaning back and blowing on it, causing him to shiver. Smirking to myself, I lowered my head so my mouth came in line with the tip of his penis, before looking back up at him through my eyelashes, as I opened my mouth and sucked.

I watched in fascination as Jasper clawed at the bed as I took him in deeper. Sucking and licking, I moved my head up and down like I had read about in some erotic books Renee had left laying around when I was a child. I couldn't help the gasp, as I felt Peter raise my hips and settle himself so I was half laid on his face, before he plunged his tongue in between my lips. Jasper raised one of his hands and wrapped it through my hair as he guided me. Very soon I could feel him pulsing in my mouth, as his growling became a steady noise.

"Isabella...stop.... now.... please... stop.........FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK"

My mouth was suddenly filled with a sweet liquid, and by pure instinct I swallowed. Suddenly I felt a finger enter my anus, and much to my horror it pushed me over the edge, and I yet again came this time in Peter's mouth. I buried my head into Jasper's stomach as I screamed out Peter's name. Once I could see again, I rolled over panting, catching Jasper and Peter making out again. I just laid there as I watched Jasper wrap his hand around Peter's penis and started to pump. Without thinking about it, I crawled across the bed and licked the tip of it, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Between Jasper and me, it didn't take long for him to cum, and like with Jasper I swallowed everything.

Both my mates kissed me before laying me down on my side so I was once again in the middle of them. Without warning I suddenly became tied, causing me to glare at Jasper.

"Sleep my darlin', we haven't finished with you yet, and you will need the rest."

I slowly nodded before I let sleep overcome me.

TWO HOURS LATER

I awoke to the sound of Peter moaning. I watched in fascination as Jasper had him balanced on all fours, as he fucked him from behind. Neither realized I was awake, as I watched Jasper reach around and pump him in time with his movements. I watched as Jasper came, biting Peter's shoulder in the process, causing him to snarl in pain as he came all over Jasper's hand. I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips at the beautiful sight they made, causing both of them to turn and look at me. Jasper withdrew himself from Peter before he fell on the bed grinning like a fool, and crawled over to me so he was laying between my legs.

I was amazed at the male vampire stamina as I watched Jasper become erect again. Looking up in his eyes and I couldn't help but notice that they were pitch black, as he picked my leg up and moved it so it was placed over his hip, as he nudged the tip of his penis in between my folds.

"Darlin', this is going to hurt. I will try and relieve some of the pain, but I am going to do this bit fast so the pain isn't as bad."

I didn't have time to respond as a sharp pain flooded my body, before disappearing down to a sting. Jasper didn't move as he watched my eyes, slowly I felt my body adjust and wiggled my hips. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed me as he started to move. Allowing my body to take control, I ran my hands through his hair and down his back as he picked up speed. He kissed his way along my jaw and down my throat, until he was sucking on my main artery while his hands ended on my hips, pulling us up so I was straddling him as he knelt on his shins.

A second later I felt a warm liquid being rubbed around the rim of my anus causing me to squeak. Peter's voice filled my ears as I felt a finger press its way in.

"Relax sweetie. It's okay, I promise you will like this. Jasper and I just want to be at one with you. We need to mark you inside and out with our scent. Trust us."

I nodded as I felt a second finger being pushed in stretching me. Jasper stopped moving and pulled back so I could look in his eyes, as Peter slowly pushed a third one in me causing me to let out a small moan in pain. Allowing myself to relax around Peter's fingers, I couldn't help but notice how full I felt. Slowly, he began to pump them in and out. Every once in a while he would pull them apart, making sure I was fully stretched. I had just gotten used to the pain, when he removed his fingers. I heard the sound of a bottle opening and closing before I felt the tip of his penis push up against my hole.

"Take a deep breath sweetie, if the pain gets too much, bite Jasper."

I nodded and buried my head into Jasper neck. With a quick kiss to the back of my neck, he slowly pushed his way in. The pain became a bit much, and I did end up biting Jasper, earning a growl from him. When he was fully in, they both held me in their arms as I got used to feeling so full. I had suddenly gone from being a virgin, to having both of my mates buried in me at once.

When Jasper felt I was relaxed enough, he started to move again. Following his lead, Peter did as well. Very soon I was a quivering mess, as my two mates worked their way in and out of me. Peter, who up to this point had a fascination with my breast, dropped one of his hands and started to circle my clit, causing me to arch my back, causing them to slide in even deeper.

"That's it darlin', cum for us. Scream our names out so loud the whole world knows who you now belong to. CUM FOR US NOW, ISABELLA."

Peter pinched my clit and I fell over the edge, bringing them with me. I couldn't find the energy anymore and collapsed once again onto Jasper's chest. Without either of them disconnecting from my body, they laid us down. As Peter kissed the back of my neck, Jasper cupped my face in his hands so I was looking straight in his eyes.

"You belong to us now. Do you hear me, Isabella? You belong to us. So if you so much as think of leaving again, we will tie you to the bed and fuck you until it gets through to your brain."

"Yes Jasper, I understand."

I looked out the window for the first time, since we arrived just in time for the sun to set.

"Jazz, Peter, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas darlin'."

"Merry Christmas Sweetie."


End file.
